Destino
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Post-Movie. Tal vez podrían ser amigos en el futuro; pero eso, también, era algo que sólo el destino sabría. Kira centric. NickxCassie.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Push_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Destino**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas cuando al fin descendieron.

El piloto se encargó de explicarle a la policía sobre el hombre que se había suicidado sin razón aparente durante el vuelo, el cual viajaba solo desde China. Claro que eso era una mentira, pero él ni siquiera lo sabía.

Kira caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida, perdiéndose en la multitud sin levantar sospechas. Se detuvo un momento frente a la pantalla de salidas y buscó el vuelo más próximo a Shangai, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se había parado a su lado, mirándola.

—Tu tarea está cumplida, niña— le dijo la mujer. Kira se sobresaltó y giró el rostro hacia la extraña mujer vestida de rojo.

— ¿Disculpe?

La mujer se quitó las gafas oscuras y posó sus ojos bicolores en ella, frunciendo el ceño con gravedad, bajando la vista casi de inmediato.

—El telequinético y la vidente— le dijo— Ellos deben seguir solos desde ahora.

Kira dio un paso hacia atrás, lista para atacar o ser atacada.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—No importa mi nombre— sonrió y cruzó los brazos— Solo importa que alguien me dijo que hoy, a esta hora, estarías aquí— comentó, buscando dentro del maletín negro que llevaba hasta sacar una libreta, donde había un dibujo hecho en acuarela. Un perfecto dibujo exactamente idéntica a ella.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Una vieja amiga vidente que hace años fue capturada por División, a la que le debía un favor. Ella me pidió que te buscara. Aquí y ahora. Dijo que acabas de separarte de su hija y su amigo.

Kira frunció el ceño con desconcierto, luego relajó sus facciones con comprensión y contuvo la respiración por un instante.

—La mamá de Cassie— suspiró para ella misma, moviendo la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos— Pero...no entiendo porqué...— se negó a obedecerla, dando un paso hacia atrás— Lo siento, no puedo dejar a Nick. Tampoco a los demás. Me necesitan— intentó marcharse, pero la mujer la sostuvo con rudeza, obligándola a quedarse.

—Cariño, créeme; solo arruinarás las cosas. Ellos deben estar juntos. Tú sólo les estorbarás.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Suéltame!

La mujer soltó un bufido y apretó su agarre con brusquedad, guiándola a un rincón un poco más apartado mientras volvía a buscar en su bolsa.

—Estos dos jóvenes— pasó la página de la libreta y le enseñó otra acuarela, en donde una chica de cabello rubio y mechas rosadas caminaba junto a un hombre joven, alto y apuesto, los dos bajo una sombrilla. Kira los reconoció enseguida. Eran Nick y Cassie—, deben estar juntos. Sus hijos son la única esperanza para todos nosotros— pasó la página y le enseñó lo que parecía ser un retrato familiar. Nick, Cassie y dos niños de cabello rubio sonriendo.

Kira se estremeció y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Hijos?— negó, confundida— No. No puede ser... ¡Cassie es solo una niña! Y Nick... Él...

La extraña soltó un pequeño bufido y se masajeó las sienes.

—Los niños crecen. Y sus hijos serán un vidente y un telequinético de tercera generación. Está predicho que ellos nos salvarán a todos. Deja de ser terca y vete. Ya sabes demasiado. Ten— la mujer le dio una mochila, y al abrirla, Kira vio que estaba llena de dinero— Es un obsequio, pero debes desaparecer. Ahora.

—No. No voy a volver a dejar a Nick— se resistió, molesta— Aún si lo que dices es verdad, no voy a abandonarlo.

—Puedes y lo harás. Escucha, ¿crees que esto es algo que se me ocurrió a mí? Ellos dos han estado destinados incluso antes de nacer, al igual que sus hijos. Eres tú la que debes salir del medio. Si no lo haces las consecuencias serán desastrosas, incluso para ti.

—Pero... Nick...él... Él me ama...— casi sollozó.

—Él cree que te ama, pero, si tú de verdad sientes eso, debes entender que estás bloqueando su verdadera felicidad— aclaró la mujer, poniéndose las gafas y arreglándose la ropa— División llegará pronto. Yo ya te di el mensaje. Ahora el resto depende de ti.

— ¡Pero...!— Kira pestañeó, y en ese instante la mujer desapareció, dejando una última cosa entre sus manos: un boleto a Islandia, con algo escrito detrás.

"No puedes cambiar el destino. Te ayudé a escapar porque confiaba en ti. Aún lo hago. Por favor, haz lo correcto" Cecelia Holmes.

oOo

Siempre le había gustado Coney Island; tenía buenos recuerdos para ella, como los años en que estafaba turistas con Nick, cuando ambos eran felices y creían que podrían serlo para toda la vida.

Solo eran jóvenes e ilusos.

Kira tomó un poco de arena y se quedó viendo como se escurría entre sus dedos. Ahora podía permitirse sentir más libertad; según había escuchado, División había sufrido grandes pérdidas gracias a dos videntes y un telequinético, hacía años ya; tres después de que leyó aquella nota en una fotografía de Nick y ella en el avión de División.

Sonrió al recordar a Nick y aquella niña de cabellos multicolores. Cassie debía tener unos diecinueve o veinte ya, y Nick estaría cerca de los treinta.

A veces lo extrañaba. Sabía que el sentimiento que habían compartido era real, al menos para ella, pero también que había tomado la decisión correcta.

" _Te veré pronto_ ", decía la nota que él le había escrito, pero de eso ya hacían casi ocho largos años.

Nick y Cassie ya no la necesitaban; ellos debían seguir solos en adelante, aunque no lo supieran. Eso le había dicho la vidente, amiga de la madre de Cassie, luego de abordarla tras bajar de ese avión, y en ese equipo no había lugar para ella. Si la madre de Cassie lo decía, ¿quién era ella para negarse?

Kira sonrió una vez más y hundió los pies en la arena, contemplando las olas en silencio. Se preguntó si Cassie y Nick ya sabían de su destino, o si alguna vez volvería a verlos. No sabía en qué lugar del mundo se ocultaban, pero algo le decía que volvería a encontrarlos.

Suspiró y se levantó de la arena, sacudiendo su ropa en el proceso.

— ¡Hey, disculpe!— exclamó al ver a un hombre pasar cerca de ella. Él se detuvo y la miró, denotando cierta sorpresa— Creo que tiene algo mío— le dijo. El hombre frunció el ceño pero de inmediato cambió el gesto, metiendo la mano derecha en sus pantaloncillos.

— ¡Oh, sí!— exclamó, sacando una cartera de su bolsillo— Se te cayó esto por allá.

Kira sonrió y tomó la cartera.

—Gracias— dijo, dándose la vuelta para alejarse.

Sacó el dinero y dejó la cartera en la barra del bar de la playa, en donde su dueño podría recuperarlos. No sabía adónde se dirigiría ahora, pero conseguir dinero no era problema.

Compró una gaseosa y caminó un rato más por la arena. Antes de que cayera la noche _pidió_ un aventón a la ciudad y se dirigió directamente al aeropuerto Kennedy de Nueva York. No necesitaba equipaje ni dinero. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en sus ojos.

Le pareció una buena oportunidad para visitar Europa; comenzó a mirar la pantalla de partidas, intentando decidir a qué ciudad viajar esa vez. Dublín le sonó muy bien, con sus castillos antiguos y prados libres de posibles agentes que aún hubiera por el mundo. No le resultaría difícil conseguir un boleto y reclamar alguna maleta para el viaje.

—Dublín será— murmuró para sí misma, animada por la idea de volver a moverse— ¡Disculpe! Creo que esa maleta es mía— le dijo a una mujer, deteniéndola.

—No. Estás...— la mujer la miró a los ojos y Kira sonrió— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! Debió haber habido una confusión...

—No hay problema— rió al recibir el equipaje— Éstas cosas pasan...

Kira fue directamente al baño y se cambió de ropa, usando uno de los costosos trajes Chanel de aquella mujer, así como una cuantas joyas y un bonito par de zapatos. Esa vez sí que había tenido suerte. Consiguió el pasaje sin dificultades también y fue directamente a la cafetería en busca de algo que comer.

Su mirada vagó sola hasta un grupo de japoneses que no tardaron en moverse, dejándole ver a la joven embarazada que estaba sentada tras ellos. Una chica muy hermosa, cuyo largo cabello rubio le caía por los hombros, y de él resaltaba un brillante mechón rosa.

— ¿Cassie?— preguntó en voz alta al reconocer su rostro

Quizo acercarse pero algo la detuvo. Un hombre joven, alto y musculoso, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Kira contuvo la respiración y dejó caer su vaso de café. Era Nick. Más maduro, con el rostro prolijamente rasurado en vez de con su acostumbrada barba de días, y el cabello igual de corto.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y su mano tembló.

Nick y Cassie intercambiaron algunas palabras y después él le jaló del cabello con aire juguetón. Kira se sintió un poco más tranquila al notar el claro ambiente de familiaridad que había entre ellos. Entonces, Nick inclinó la cabeza y posó su oreja sobre el abultado vientre de la chica, oyendo y hablando con él mientras la ya no tan pequeña Cassie sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello. Él dijo algo y se levantó. Cassie posó una mano en su mejilla y lo besó en los labios antes de que los dos se levantaran y comenzaran a alejarse de la mano, arrastrando un carro de maletas.

Kira dio un paso hacia ellos, pero se detuvo antes del segundo, mirándolos desde atrás, parada en medio de un grupo de turistas.

Entonces sonrió de lado y apretó el asa de su nueva maleta para darse la vuelta con su boleto en la mano. Extrañamente no se sentía triste o dolida. Hacía tiempo había entendido que nada había por hacer contra el destino. Si Nick ya no pensaba en ella no tenía caso forzar las cosas; el parecía ser muy feliz ahora, ¿por qué arruinaría eso?

Tal vez podrían ser amigos en el futuro, después de todo sus hijos podrían necesitar de su ayuda algún día; pero eso, también, era algo que sólo el destino sabría.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Otro fic Cassick terminado.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron mis anteriores publicaciones de Push. Esto fue para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
